User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll stay safe, I promis ;) Besides I don't think anything would happen at this point since I'm leaving the day after tomorrow so snegon MICHAEL BAY? EXPLOSIONS! EVERYTHING GOES KABOOOOOOM! And okk goodnight to you sama This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:21, July 31, 2014 (UTC) More like Michael Bae ;) GOOD MORNING LOVELY, SUNSHINE I'll be leaving Friday night at around 8 or 9 or 10 pm? I forgot exactly but I'll be at home by like 7 am, snegon, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL FREAKING MICHAEL BUBLÉ Michael Bubbles ;) Yeaaaah I'll just sleep on the plane or read. And I DID? LOL. My bad, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:56, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I DO NOT LIKE HIS NAME OR HIS MUSIC. So yes! Michael x Bubbles K. Planny-poos are all I diddly-do! HOW WAS THE REST OF THE STREAM, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:03, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, I don't know what everyone sees in him. I don't think his voice is all that and a bag of chips, as my friends have stated otherwise... snegon. ALSO HIS LAST NAME GIVES ME HIVES EVERY TIME I SAY IT. "Bublé" BOOB LEI. Anyways that sounds like FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN I WANNA GO. Her design is pretty nice in terms of colors but tbh, her name is booby, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:15, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I know what you mean. It's a bit expressionless like he doesn't actually feel what the song lyrics mean. It's like he doesn't have any soul to his voice and it's flat, momma. I wish I could join too but gomen asai, if it wasn't for me being stupid my laptop might not have broken >___<" I didn't know Tiara had a dad... HM! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Well then. GOD I HATE HIM, SAME FOR BIEBER. I actually used to love him but he's grown up into a momma and I hate him now. I guess... But this is gonna cost me a fortune UGH D: A DUDE WITH A BEARD WITH LAST NAME BOOBOWSKI. Should been Beardowski. Male with jugs. EUGH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:38, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Freaking hate him now, chicky momom IM SO GOTH AND FULL OF DESPAIR AND ANGST, MY INNER TURMOIL FORCES ME TO BLAME MYSELF FOR EVERYTHING YOU GOT SOME BIG COCONUTS, LADY!!!! K This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:17, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I SAY THAT RANDOMLY SOMETIMES LIKE AIYAH WHATS THE POINT OF LOVE IF ALL YOU FEEL IS HATE?!?!?!!! Yeah, not to mention they actually touched them for a second. That's when I jumped and got the FOOP out of there. Freaking kids... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:36, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Double the mom, double the fun ;) WH- LOL I REMEMBER THAT COMMENT but he's a now so snegon, he only like sigma and considers her a sissy-poo Yeaaah... That was a bad day for me... AND THEY SQUEEZED TOO SO IT HURT LIKE HELL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:11, July 31, 2014 (UTC) SONSON Yeah I prefer Theta as being a, and having no romantic feelings whatsoever for someone. I originally made him just as a love interest for Sigma, but I think the a thing helps in giving him his own personality and standing alone. I KNOW IT WAS AWFUL! I get kids can be curious but you don't do that to a random stranger in the airport! UGH! And their effing grandma grandpa person was asleep and didn't control them, snegon. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:22, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Swell, MOMMA!!!!!!!! SIGMA WOULD JULIE SU OH GOD! Yeah... It's really stupid! I told my parents but they just kinda laughed it off because it was some kids... But still ugh... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:30, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Sigma and Theta got to repopulate UGH Other kid at my school... DO YOU MEAN THE KID THAT DRANK MY WATER AND TOUCHED THE BOTTLE WITH HIS LIPPIES? I mean there are a lot of snorts at my school so snegon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:49, July 31, 2014 (UTC)